beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Unreleased Materials
The unreleased material has many entries, an example, such as a demo, take and rehearsal recorded 1960-1969. Some records were not published in the official album and bootlegs. Demos The demo recording was recorded in the house or studio for the material of the album, also some were given by other performers. However, some demos remained unreleased, where they were subsequently published in a bootleg or series Anthology. Song Lennon *"One After 909" (Recorded Early 1960) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Do You Want to Know a Secret" (Recorded presumably September-November 1962) — demo was not published. *"Bad To Me" (Recorded May 1963) — was given to Billy J. Kramer and demo was published in the bootlegs. *"I'm in Love" (Recorded June-July 1963) — was given The Fourmost and demo was published in the bootlegs. *"I Call Your Name" (Recorded presumably 1963-1964) — demo was not published. *"If I Fell" (Recorded January 1964) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"No Reply" (Recorded 3 June 1964) — demo was published in the Anthology 1. *"In My Life" (Recorded September 1965) — demo was not published. *"She Said She Said" (Recorded January-March 1966, early title "He Said, He Said") — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"It's Not Too Bad" (Recorded September-October 1966) — early version "Strawberry Fields Forever" and demo was published in bootlegs. *"Strawberry Fields Forever" (Recorded November 1966) — demo was published in the Anthology 2 and bootlegs. *"Good Morning, Good Morning" (Recorded January 1967) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Across the Universe", "Hey Bulldog" (early title "She Can Talk to Me") and "You Know My Name (Look Up The Number)" (Recorded April-May 1967) — demos was published in the bootlegs. *"Cry Baby Cry" (Recorded December 1967-January 1968) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Good Night" (Recorded April-May 1968) — demo was not published. *"Look at Me" and "Oh My Love" (Recorded August-September 1968) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Everyone Had A Hard Year" (later incorporated into "I've Got a Feeling") and "Don't Let Me Down" (Recorded November-December 1968) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Because" (Recorded May-June 1969) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Come Together" (Recorded June 1969, early title "Let’s Get It Together") — demo was not published. *"Oh! Yoko" (Recorded June-July 1969) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Cold Turkey" (Recorded September 1969) — demo was published in the bootlegs. Song McCartney *"When I'm Sixty-Four" (Recorded Early 1960) — demo was not published. *"Ask Me Why" (Recorded Early 1960) — demo was not published. *"You'll Be Mine" (Recorded Early 1960) — demo was published in the Anthology 1. *"Cayenne" (Recorded Early 1960) — demo was published in the Anthology 1. *"What Goes On" (Recorded June-July 1963, with Lennon) — demo was not published. *"A World Without Love" (Recorded December 1963-January 1964) — demo was published in the bootlegs and later given to Peter and Gordon. *"One and One Is Two" (Recorded January 1964) — demo was published in the bootlegs and eventually and uncharted single for Mike Shannon and the Strangers. *"It's for You" (Recorded June 1964) — demo was not published. Given to Cilla Black *"We Can Work It Out" (Recorded September 1965) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Michelle" (Recorded 1963 and September 1965) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Eleanor Rigby" (Recorded February-March 1966) — demo was not published. *"The Fool on The Hill" (Recorded 6 September 1967) — demo was published in the Anthology 2. *"Step Inside Love" (Recorded October-November 1967) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Etcetera" (Recorded 20 August 1968) — demo was not published. *"The Long and Winding Road" (Recorded September 1968) — demo was not published. *"Goodbye" (Recorded December 1968 or February 1969) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"Come and Get it" (Recorded 24 July 1969) — demo was published in the Anthology 3. Song Harrison *"Don't Bother Me" (Recorded August 1963) — demo was published in the bootlegs. *"You Know What to Do" (Recorded 3 June 1964) — demo was published in the Anthology 1. *"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (Recorded 25 July 1968) — demo was published in the Anthology 3. *"Something", "Old Brown Shoe" and "All Things Must Pass" (Recorded 25 February 1969) — demos was published in the Anthology 3. Esher Demos The precise date is unknown, but towards the end of May 1968 The Beatles met at Kinfauns, George Harrison's bungalow in Esher, Surrey. There they recorded demo versions of a number of songs written in India, 19 of which later appeared on the The BEATLES (White Album). The 27 songs believed to have been taped at Kinfauns were recorded on Harrison's Ampex four-track reel-to-reel tape recorder. They were mostly grouped together by the composer of each song, although John Lennon's songs were more scattered across the day. They were most likely taped in this order: * "Julia" – in a higher key and with the verses in a different order. * "Blackbird" – with a double-tracked vocal, no break, a slightly slower tempo. * "Rocky Raccoon" – shorter, without the opening and final verses. * "Back in the USSR" – lacks the final verse. * "Honey Pie" – released on Anthology 3, with the final verse edited out. * "Mother Nature’s Son" – without the guitar intro of the studio version. * "Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da" – with a double-tracked vocal from Paul McCartney. * "Junk" – included on Anthology 3. * "Dear Prudence" – with a spoken ending and double-tracked vocals. * "Sexy Sadie" * "Cry Baby Cry" – with a different intro and ending from the album version. * "Child of Nature" – unreleased, but later became Jealous Guy. * "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" – the other Beatles make animal noises. * "I’m So Tired" – with a slightly different spoken passage. * "Yer Blues" – John Lennon is 'insecure' rather than 'suicidal'. * "Everybody’s Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey" – far less frenetic than the studio version. * "What’s the New Mary Jane" – included on Anthology 3. * "Revolution" – lacks the 'you say you'll change the constitution' verse. * "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" – with different lyrics in places. * "Circles" – unreleased by The Beatles. * "Sour Milk Sea" – unreleased by The Beatles. * "Not Guilty" – studio version included on Anthology 3. * "Piggies" – rather than 'eat their bacon', the piggies 'cut their pork chops'. * "Happiness is a Warm Gun" – lacks the intro and the final section. * "Mean Mr. Mustard" – his sister is called Shirley, not Pam. * "Polytheme Pam" – slightly different chords; 'well it's a little absurd but she's a nice class of bird'; the verses are repeated. * "Glass Onion" – with double-tracked gobbledygook from Lennon. In the anniversary edition The BEATLES (White Album) will include Esher Demos. Sessions Please Please Me 4 September 1962, The Beatles began to record a song "How Do You Do It?" for their debut single. However, the debut single became Love Me Do, but George Martin continued to insist on the release of the band "How Do You Do It?" Until they brought their own magnificent song Please Please Me. Later, this song was included in the album Anthology 1. 26 November 1962 the band recorded three songs "Please Please Me" (Takes 1-18), "Ask Me Why" (Takes 1-6) and "Tip of My Tongue" (Unknown Takes), although most takes was destroyed or lost. Song "Tip of My Tongue" was not published. 11 February 1963 during an album session "Please Please Me" recorded a song "Hold Me Tight" (Takes 1-13), but for inclusion of this song in the album it was considered redundant and subsequently the records were destroyed or lost. Although this song was re-recorded for album "With The Beatles". With The Beatles 1 July 1963 the band recorded songs "She Loves You" and "I'll Get You" for a new single. Although most of the records were destroyed or lost and remained as Unknown Takes. The single was released only mono. In 2012, was found record stereo mix song "She Loves You" (Take 14; mixed edited out of Takes 9,10, 12 and 13), was also mentioned record "Take 6 - complete". From July to October 1963 there were many takes for other songs, although they were not published. A Hard Day's Night 29 January 1964 Beatles for Sale Sgt. Pepper's *"Strawberry Fields Forever" (24 November — 22 December 1966) **Take 1 (24 November 1966) — was published in the bootlegs, Anthology 2 and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition. **Take 2 (28 November 1966) — was published in the bootlegs. **Take 4 (28 November 1966) — was published in the bootlegs and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition. **Take 6 (29 November 1966) — was published in the bootlegs. **Take 7 (29 November 1966) — was published in the bootlegs, Anthology 2 (with Drum Overdub) and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition. **Take 25 (8-9 and 15 December 1966) — was published in the bootlegs. **Take 26 (21-22 December 1966) — was published in the bootlegs and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition. *"When I'm Sixty-Four" (6, 8, 20 and 21 December 1966) **Take 2 (6 December 1966) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. *"Penny Lane" (29 December 1966 — 17 January 1967) **Take 6 (29 December 1966) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 9 (4-17 January 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2. **Vocal Overdub (6 January 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. *"Carnival of Light" (5 January 1967) — was still unreleased. *"A Day In The Life" (19 January — 22 February 1967), working title "In The Life Of...". **Take 1 (19 January 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2 (intro) and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 2 (19 January 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2 (part) and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition (full, previously unreleased). **Take 6 RM1 (20 January 1967) — was published in the bootlegs, Anthology 2 (part) and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition. **Orchestra Overdub (10 February 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2 (part) and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Hummed Last Chord, Takes 8, 9, 10 and 11 (10 February 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **The Last Chord (22 February 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. *"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (1, 2 February, 3 and 6 March 1967) **Take 1 (1 February 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 9 (1 and 2 February 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. *"Good Morning Good Morning" (8, 16 February, 28 and 29 March 1967) **Take 1 (8 February 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 8 (8 February 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2 and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition. *"Fixing A Hole" (9 and 21 February 1967) **Take 1 (9 February 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 3 (9 February 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. *"Only A Northern Song" (13, 14 February and 20 April 1967), working title "Not Known". **Takes 3 And 11 (13 and 14 February 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2. *"Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" (17, 20 February, 28, 29 and 31 March 1967) **Takes 1 And 2 (17 February 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2 and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition (intro). **Take 4 (17 February 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 7 (17 February 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2 and Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition. *"Lovely Rita" (23, 24 February, 7 and 21 March 1967) **Take 9 (23 February 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. *"Lucy In The Sky with Diamonds" (1 and 2 March 1967) **Take 1 (1 March 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Takes 4 And 5 (1 March 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Takes 6, 7 And 8 (1 and 2 March 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2. **Take 8 RM11 (2 March 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. Previously was considered as "lost", but was later discovered. *"Getting Better" (9, 10, 21 and 23 March 1967) **Take 1 (9 March 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 12 (10 March 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. *"Within You Without You" (15, 22 March and 3 April 1967) **Take 1 (15 March 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 2 aka Instrumental (15, 22 March and 3 April 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2. *"She's Leaving Home" (17 and 20 March 1967) **Take 1 (17 March 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 6 (17 March 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 9 RM1 (20 March 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. *"With a Little Help from My Friends" (29 and 30 March 1967), working title "Bad Finger Boogie". **Takes 1 And 2 (29 March 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased. **Take 10 (29 March 1967) — was published in the bootlegs. *"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" (1 April 1967) **Take 5 (1 April 1967) — was published in the Anthology 2. **Take 8 (1 April 1967) — was published in Sgt. Pepper's Anniversary Edition, previously unreleased.